wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Davenwell
Elion Davenwell Hugh Davenwell |races = |image=Davenwell.png }} The House of Davenwell (often referred to as House Davenwell) is a noble Stormwindian family. Founded following the conclusion of the Gnoll Wars, the Davenwell family became Westridge's representatives in the House of Nobles congregation. The current head of the house is Lord Dighton Davenwell.Dighton Davenwell - Total Roleplay 3 History of the Davenwell Family History of the Davenwell Family Prior to Nobility Before their nobility, the Davenwell family were known as a standard family in the Kingdom of Stormwind for many generations. Known for the horses they provided for the Calvary of Stormwind as well as the various Dukes and Duchesses. The Davenwells held the monopoly of horse breeding, which added to their name recognition throughout Elywnn Forest. Many members in the family's ancestry were also known to be magistrates of Westridge and soldiers of Stormwind. One of the biggest competitors of the Davenwell family was the Clairmont family. Their feud with the Clairmont spanned for decades and it was one of the fiercest family rivalries in Elwynn Forest besides the Stonefields and Maclures. The families would alternate when it came to the position of Magistrate of Westridge so they would hold political power in the small town. History of House of Davenwell Hugh Davenwell became a war hero following the Kingdom's victory over the unified gnoll forces. His heroic actions granted the family nobility in the Kingdom of Stormwind and to represent the town of Westridge in the House of Nobles. Later Leander Davenwell gained notoriety after joining the Brotherhood of the Horse. In an effort to obtain a seat in the House of Nobles for his family, the patriarch of the Clairmont family had his son join the Brotherhood of the Horse. And so Leander rose through the army ranks during his service during the Gurubashi War, earning more respect for the Davenwell name. During the First War, Leander became nothing short of a hero after rescuing various civilians whose homes were ransacked by the invading orcish Horde. After the Kingdom of Stormwind was destroyed by the Horde, Leander and his family traveled north to Lordaeron alongside the other refugees. Leander was one of the first to volunteer himself into combat after the formation of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Throughout the Second War, Leander brought the Alliance several victories against the Horde, even capturing the great Vargok Wartooth. After successfully defending Lordaeron and laying siege to the volcanic fortress of Blackrock Spire, Leander was knighted by King Terenas II — recognizing his family's nobility in Lordaeron.Dighton Davenwell - Total Roleplay 3 As the Second War came to pass, Leander met his demise at the hands of the orcish escapees from Durnholde Keep. In the aftermath of the skirmish, Leolius, the most prestigious weapon known in Westridge was shattered and lost. The title of Lord of House Davenwell then was passed to Dighton, a young paladin of the Silver Hand, whose house has now grown following Dighton's marriage to Sara Dornnel. And later the young couple would produced the future of their house in the form of their son, Howard, and daughter, Marcella. House of Davenwell Estates Davenwell Manor This was the Davenwell's original base of operations prior to the fall of Stormwind during the First War, but was later rebuilt by the people of Westridge after the Davenwells aided in the rebuilding of Westridge. The Davenwell Estate This was the house that the Davenwells built themselves after the fall of Stormwind in Lordaeron. Heirlooms of House Davenwell Leolius, Westridge's Defender See Dighton Davenwell Crest of Davenwell While serving as a Knight of Lothar, Leander Davenwell was presented the mighty shield with the crest of House Davenwell. It was a gift from the people of Westridge to thank Lord Leander for his service and willingness to put his life on the line to protect the township of Westridge. Mallet of the Magistrate The mace that was presented to the new magistrate via the former magistrate following the election. Following the establishment of House Davenwell, Hugh made it an heirloom of their family and that it would represent the rule of the Davenwells and shall be passed down to the presumed successor to the current Lord of House Davenwell. Battleplate of Davenwell Family Tree } |- ! colspan="1" style="background-color:#1b1b1b; font-size:120%; padding:4px;" | |} Notes and references Category:Houses and Clans